Ranivis Ghrazi
Lord Ranivis Vathias Ghrazi is a true-born vampyre from Vampyrium, descended from House Ghrazi, who arrived on Gielinor during the Second Age; becoming an active part of the empire of Senntisten until its collapse. He later mysteriously disappeared during the middle of the campaign over Hallowvale, with the truth over his disappearance only having been discovered thousands of years later, in the very last days of the Fifth Age, thanks to the efforts of Lothorian Foryx. He has now returned to the world, and has reclaimed his position as a prominent member of the true-born nobility. This character is played by Raltin Avarr. |text1=Vampyre |item2= |text2=Humanoid }} History Vampyrium Ranivis began his count of days on the vampyre homeworld; Vampyrium, where he was born into the most skilled bloodline of warriors on Vampyrium: House Ghrazi. When Zaros came to Vampyrium and introduced culture, House Ghrazi took poorly to the new burgeoning society, due to their aggressive nature, and after the Drakans took charge over the other seven clans, most of House Ghrazi were subjugated, with their wings being clipped and forced to serve as pack animals for the hunting excursions of the other houses. Fortunately for Ranivis, his grandfather, Vathias, transitioned into the new society with more ease than some others of House Ghrazi, keeping his wings and his noble status as a result. Vathias continued with his family's traditions, albeit with more civility to avoid being clipped and shamed. Ranivis's father, Mortius, would soon be sired, and Ranivis not long after that. Ranivis himself would be conditioned from the moment he was born to be loyal the Drakans, and so it was, but he was still educated in the history of his clan, and their ways (while at the same time he was forced to undertake lessons of civility, to help curtail his more savage nature, and ensure the continuation of the Ghrazi nobility). From his father and grandfather, he was taught how to fight, to love combat, and quickly took to his ancestral roots: hunting for sport against dangerous game across Vampyrium. For five hundred years he lived on his homeworld, and when Gielinor opened up to him, he chose to leave Vampyrium for Senntisten's military; seeking new challenges and creatures to triumph over. Senntisten Ranivis became an iron fist in Senntisten's military not long after his arrival; rising up in the ranks, both due to his race and his skills. When disposable human troops weren't being sent into battle, he fought alongside the Avernic legion troops often; eagerly striking down any who opposed him on the battlefield. During peacetime, Ranivis pursued his own interests. Among them was hosting combat tournaments for sport in a small arena he had built under his modest estate, which he watched eagerly, as well as participating in them. Occasionally, he would leave Senntisten to go exploring the new world of Gielinor, bringing back with him trophies and blood from what creatures he had sought out to kill, such as dragons. When he was not on the battlefields, hosting tournaments, or out on personal trips, he would often offer his services as a slayermaster; requiring the warriors he sent out to return with blood from their kills, which they used to purchase their rewards from him. Beyond that, he only usually associated with other skilled warriors (that he didn't eat), and members of his own race (true-born vampyres specifically). It was during his time in Senntisten that be became acquainted with the then young Lothorian Foryx, who took a liking to Ranivis quite quickly, and the two became close acquaintances before Senntisten's collapse. Hallowvale After Senntisten's collapse, Drakan began a massive war campaign over the Hallowlands: the icyene kingdom East of Senntisten's former grounds. As the battles began, Ranivis loyally supported the Drakans as he had always done, and eagerly took his place in Drakan's conquest for land. During this war, Ranivis became an absolute terror to the icyene forces; slaying many in the name of Drakan, before an unfortunate twist of fate wrenched him away from the fields of battle. In the middle of the campaign for Hallowvale, Ranivis began to become distracted, and continually watched Lothorian Foryx during this time, acting almost paranoid and protective of his fellow vampyre. One day when Lothorian returned from a mission of his own, Ranivis gave him orders to take his position at a Southern command post near the icyene capital, rather than return to his quarters that night. Lothorian relented quickly and left after Ranivis entrusted him with this, stating to Lothorian that he had personal matters to deal with. In truth, Ranivis sent his fellow vampyre away on purpose, as he had uncovered enough of what he believed was going to be an assassination attempt on Lothorian at his quarters that night, which he suspected was an underhanded attempt by the Saradominist forces, and after sending Lothorian away, he went to confront whoever the would-be assassin was. That night; Ranivis mysteriously disappeared, with not a single trace left to find. Some assumed he had deserted, while others thought he had somehow been killed in the skirmishes. Regardless of rumor and opinion, his memory lived on as a lasting nightmare to the vanquished icyene, and as an example of vampyre ideals to Drakan's forces. From that point on: Ranivis would not be seen again for over six thousand years. Morytania Six thousand years later would mark the return of Ranivis, and his involvement in the affairs of Morytania in times to come. The Return In the final days of the Fifth Age, after a brief period of heavy rain, a landslide would in the Hallows Region of Morytania would unearth a long hidden entrance to an old ruin, buried beneath the land. Close to Darkmeyer, the vampyres of House Foryx would take it upon themselves to investigate this strange occurrence. What they found there would mark a significant, and unfilled chapter, in Morytania's history. It did not take long for Lothorian Foryx to enter the scene, to see what his vyres had found. When he arrived, he saw a small underground chamber, rimmed with old, damaged lab equipment. Taking it to be a hidden haemalchemy lab, he killed the vyres who had discovered it, to keep it a secret, only sparing a select few. The remainder of this group: Valentin (who would leave moments after the execution), Noctillion, and Lothorian himself, would investigate this small chamber further, and it was then they discovered a small indent in the wall, containing a bust of a dragon-like figure, clutching a patterned orb in front of its body. At this, the first seeds of doubt struck in Lothorian's mind, and he began to think it was not the haemalchemy lab he had taken it for originally. He went to investigate the bust, and when he touched it, old magics jumped to life. The bust would attempt to search his mind, looking for knowledge, it was not a statue at all: but a lock. Damaged due to its age, it was unable to complete its task, and the magic shattered it. At this, an old mechanism could be heard in the wall, and the stone would begin to part: revealing a hidden door within the chamber. It would open to a long, dark hallway with different architecture to the previous room, stretching a few yards, leading to a split off hallway going in two directions around a wall. Noctillion would step to enter, but Lothorian would stop him, wanting to see if anything would emerge from the dark. As if on cue, both would hear a shuffling noise, and the rattle of chains. Noctillion would lob a blood spell, letting off a ball of light, that would float down the hallway. When the light reached the end of the hallway, both of the vampyres would see a dark, shadowed figure, lightly swaying in the gloom; looking to be a vyre in shape. Noctillion would intensify the light in his spell, and go to say something, but Lothorian would cut him off quickly, as the light revealed more on the vyre standing further down the hall. As the light grew, both would be taken aback by what they saw. A decrepit, undead monstrosity would be standing at the end of the hallway: a dried corpse of a vyre, with shriveled skin pulled tight over its bones, chest cavity torn open from some torturous procedure, and worst of all; silver metal fused to its hands, feet, and wing tips. Having heard the noise that Noctillion had made, the monster turned to vampyres, and upon seeing them, let loose a shriek of the damned, then rushed towards the vyres. Noctillion panicked, while Lothorian made a barrier of blood magic to keep back the monster. The two vyres would leave shortly after, leaving the creature behind, which would escape after they left, while they would bring in more Foryx to build a barricade around the ruin entrance. Days later, a group consisting of three Foryx: Carnivus, Rosemarie, and Lothorian, would delve into the ruins, to find out what they were dealing with, bringing with them a cremation weapon to burn any walking corpses they came across. As they went down the hallway, they entered into a room rimmed with advanced, yet unsalvageable lab equipment, decrepit from age, as were the many corpses they saw strapped down to tables and hung by chains along the walls. At noting the architecture, experiments and equipment he saw, along with remembering the strange lock, Lothorian determined what had built the ruins: they were standing in a long abandoned dragonkin Laboratory. The three vyres began cremating the corpses immediately, after one rose and started attacking them. After this, Lothorian would find a door with another magical lock on it, identical to the previous one, though not damaged. Choosing not to interact with the lock, Lothorian would postpone the expedition for a few more days, until they were more adequately prepared to journey further in. When that time passed, the same group would return. Lothorian interacted with the lock, and it searched his mind; picking out a very certain word he learned quite some time ago: Sketherin. The lock would open, and they would make their way down a very long tunnel, passing through a small addition to the lab with unanimated corpses, until they came upon a large open chamber, with several preservation tanks, containing three vyre corpses. Lothorian would spy a large coffer in the middle of the room, and approach. He and Rosemarie would open the container, revealing of all things, a large pile of human clothes and belongings. It was then that Lothorian determined that all the vyres in the abandoned lab had been humans prior, and changed within the lab, not outside it. After this realization, the gleam of some dark object caught Lothorian's eyes under the pile of clothes. He moved the items, and then he saw a small collection of familiar items that nearly made his jaw drop. In the coffer, he saw a spear made of dark metal, and vampyric chest armor of the same material. It was then he teleported the two objects safely away, and began frantically looking around the lab, possessed by some notion that Rosemarie and Carnivus did not understand. As if drawn there, Lothorian would walk to a small, quiet corner of the lab, with a dull blue light coming from behind many stacks of empty suspension tanks. Rosemarie used magic to clear the path for Lothorian, and the group of three would walk towards an occupied suspension tank, blue with ice inside of it. Several hoses led away from the tank onto a nearby table, holding vials of old, dried blood inside. Using blood magic, Lothorian re-liquefied the contents of the vial, finding it to contain a dark, black blood. It was then that he threw it at the tank's glass front, where the vial shattered and the liquid ran down the glass; wiping away the old wall of frost that had collected there. With the frost gone, all three would see what the tank held; a vyre of black skin, suspended within the frozen liquid, and lothorian would recognize him instantly: Ranivis. At this development, Lothorian encased Ranivis's tank within a wall of rock; it was his turn this time to protect his old friend. The three vyres would then turn their attention to the three other tanks in the room, and Rosemarie would grab a set of electric clamps from one functioning machine. They would prepare to open one of the tanks, and on doing so, Rosemarie threw the clamps into the suspension liquid. A large surge of electrical energy would course through the liquid; incinerating the first experiment subject, while the electricity would run through some cables towards the second and third tank. The second blew apart, and the corpse along with it, but the third would activate, and open, revealing a monstrosity which stepped out: appearing to be similar to the corpse Lothorian and Noctillion had encountered earlier, but far more durable, and sharing characteristics similar to edimmu. Early in the battle, Carnivus was knocked unconscious, while Lothorian and Rosemarie were left to deal with the monster. It nearly ended in disaster, but the creature was overcome; burning in a trap pulled by Lothorian involving the coffer of clothes doused in oil, set on fire when the creature stepped foot in it. After dispatching the monster, the chamber's ceiling began to collapse, and Rosemarie ran after Carnivus, while Lothorian went to the machine Ranivis was suspended in. With a blast of heated blood magic, Lothorian cracked the glass on the front of the tank. A crack, the rush of air, the warm feeling of heat. For the first time in thousands of years, he could feel something rousing him within his induced sleep. As his senses began to return, a pair of red eyes would open within the ice, and outside, Lothorian would watch with high hopes as he saw his old comrade begin to move. With a surge of conscious strength, Ranivis would shatter the ice that encased him, and would stumble to the edge of the tank, where his eyes closed and he fell to the ground outside. Lothorian pulled his old comrade off the floor, while Rosemarie ran over with Carnivus. The two teleported out of the room just before it collapsed, and they would return to the Foryx manor in Darkmeyer. It was then that Ranivis would awake, with Lothorian seeing to it that he was tended to. Despite what he had been through, Ranivis took it all in stride as Lothorian brought him to terms with what had happened. As Lothorian filled the gaps in the events of Gielinor's history since Ranivis's disappearance, he sent Rosemarie to fetch an item he had recovered a few years prior to this moment. Near the end of their conversation, Rosemarie returned upstairs with an old mace, and handed it over to Ranivis along with his spear and armor. It was the mace that belonged to his father, Mortius, and it brought Ranivis great relief to see it once more, and unharmed by the passage of time. Ranivis thanked the two for their hospitality, and they left him to collect his thoughts. It would not be long before he made his return known to the rest of the true-born nobility, and would claim himself a private room within Castle Drakan. Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Vampyre Category:Male Category:Lawful Category:Evil Category:Antagonist Category:Morytania Category:Noble Category:Political Figure Category:Military Category:Commander Category:Slayer Category:Warrior Category:Smith Category:Rangers Category:Mage Category:Battlemage Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Dark Magic user Category:Necromancers Category:Summoners The Gathering -To be added. The Spider's Den -To be added. The Unwilling Hunter Ranivis gains ownership over a pack of werewolves. -To be added. The Departed Lothorian Foryx passes from the world, slain by his own daughter, but not all is as it seems, and Ranivis must give his farewells to an old friend. -To be added. The Dragon's Lair Following Lothorian's death, Ranivis invites Lothorian's daughter Rosemarie to accompany him in her late father's stead, on a return to the very place Ranivis was frozen in for so many years. -To be added. Characteristics Personality A true vampyre supremacist, Ranivis looks down on nearly every other race, the only races he sees as equals being the Mahjarrat and Chthonian demons, which comprised the upper society of Senntisten along with the vampyres during the Second Age. His scrutiny of other races does not stop at turned vampyres, as he views them as filth wearing vampyre skin; seeing them more as tools to be used and disposed of. In fact, he holds unturned races with higher regard than turned vampyres. That being said, it is not impossible to gain his respect; regardless of race, he holds a mutual respect for great warriors of any origin, be they vampyre or not. Rarely, he will extend this courtesy to turned vampyres, but only if they manage to impress him. True to his Ghrazi roots, Ranivis can be very aggressive at times, and is quick to kill that which annoys him when he is in a bad mood. He also inherited the Ghrazi taste: a palate in that enjoys the "strong" blood of aggressive creatures. It is because of this that he often goes hunting after the more dangerous and hostile prey (warriors and wild predators), rather than the docile and fear-struck human cattle of Morytania. At times, when he cannot find anything better, he even goes so far as to goad others into combat with him to get the blood he wants. He does not, however, drink the blood of other vampyres, even if he goads them into combat (the blood of other vampyres was the preferred dish of the now extinct House Alzeph vampyres). Appearance -To be added. Abilities Ranivis is a truly fearsome combatant, and never to be underestimated on the battlefield. A well rounded opponent, he makes use of melee, ranged, and magical attacks to eviscerate his foes, so one must stay on guard and be ready to defend against multiple styles of increasingly aggressive attacks. He possesses strength beyond that of any human, and his claws can rip through some of the strongest armors, regardless of the material they're made from (similar to how Lord Drakan shattered two large, foot thick oak doors in one blow, and how Vanstrom's attacks deal heavy damage to opponents wearing even Barrows quality armor). He rarely makes use of ranged attacks, but when he does so it usually involves the throwing of his spear. Magically, he is masterful at shadow and blood spells: sending out volleys of shadow blasts that rip flesh and shatter bones, and employs the use of blood magic to heal while taking damage and to steal life from creatures he has summoned (as well as opponents that are not equipped to defend against this). Defensively, he has an incredible amount of pain tolerance along with a hearty constitution, and is capable of sustaining massive amounts of damage that would kill any turned vampyre, coupled with his healing abilities, anyone who takes him on is in for a long and difficult fight. As an experienced slayer, he is quite skilled at picking out the weak spots on his opponents; he gives no ground and is quick to exploit them to ensure his own victory. Outside of combat, he is one of the finest smiths and craftsmen to have come from Vampyrium, and is quite capable of working with rare and difficult materials. He uses these skills to keep a fine level of craftsmanship on his armor and weaponry, and to collect every useful material he can from his kills. He also uses what he knows to create trophies from his various victims, and is fond of mounting heads on his walls. Other Information *His father, Mortius, was fond of using a mace in battle. This mace was passed down to Ranivis as an heirloom when he crossed over to Gielinor, but was lost after he disappeared during the siege of Hallowvale. The mace was later rediscovered in a buried chest just outside of Mort'ton, found by a vampyre juvenile, but it was soon claimed by Lothorian Foryx. The mace was later returned to Ranivis by Lothorian. *Ranivis's weapon of choice is his spear, which he crafted years ago on the world of Vampyrium. The spear is made from the same type of dark metal that Lord Drakan himself wore, and the shaft is crafted from the wood of a bloodwood tree. The spear is incredibly formidable; imbued with magics of blood and shadow, it is not a weapon to be taken lightly, and Ranivis cherishes its value when he goes after large game. The spear's bloodwood shaft, once a victim is impaled by it, greedily drinks the blood from the wound, and as time goes on, this effect weakens and eventually kills the target from blood loss if the spear isn't pulled out (although the shaft has a limit to how much blood it can hold). Once the spear is back in Ranivis's possession, he is able to use blood magic to draw the blood back out of the shaft, and use it for healing or feeding purposes. Secondly, the metal in the spear is quite effective at carrying charges of shadow magic, and the spear can be imbued with a shadow spell before being thrown. When the spear hits something, the shadow magic is released, and can create blasts of shadow energy. If a victim is hit with this, and they are small enough, their insides can be torn apart by the shadow blasts if they are impaled. When not in his possession, the spear is able to be returned to him in a bat-swarm teleport, similar to the Drakan medallion teleport magic. *Ranivis is not very particular about what blood type he drinks; he will drink any type as long as it comes from a strong, aggressive creature, which gives the blood its strong flavor, sentient or no (although he is fond of fresh O- that has been chilled to below room temperature). *Although he is more of warrior than a staunch nobleman, he does enjoy the finer points of culture, and the comforts it gives. He does like music, particularly pipe organs, and in his quarters in Castle Drakan he has a few book cases. Media Rportrait1.png|A portrait of Ranivis, shortly before his disappearance. Ranivishumanoidportrait.2.png|A portrait of Ranivis, in his humanoid form. Ranivisscreenshot2.png|Ranivis's humanoid form in-game. Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Vampyre Category:Male Category:Lawful Category:Evil Category:Antagonist Category:Morytania Category:Noble Category:Political Figure Category:Military Category:Commander Category:Slayer Category:Warrior Category:Smith Category:Rangers Category:Mage Category:Battlemage Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Dark Magic user Category:Necromancers Category:Summoners